210346
by Lux02
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Norman, quien hizo el escape de Grace Field realidad. Norman, quien estaba muerto.


Primer fanfic escrito en mi vida. Este fanfic representa como creo YO Emma se siente al recordar a Norman: inútil e impotente. Me baso en sus monólogos en el Capítulo 31 donde ella misma admite sentirse así y además, sobre lo culpable que parece sentirse cuando le habla a Música sobre Norman y lo preciado que era para ella y Ray.

* * *

210346

Tarareos, felicidad.

El comedor rebosaba la usual habitual alegría de la ahora combinación de Grace Field y los nuevos allegados de Goldy Pond. Ahora eran una familia, una la cual había pasado por muchas dificultades y pérdidas, pero que tenía ciertos momentos especiales -como la cena- en los cuales podían olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones diarias: los demonios, la escasez de comida en ciertas temporadas, los problemas de crecer y más que nada, el futuro que decidirían para si mismos.

Es por eso mismo, que la cena era el momento preferido de muchos al día.

La cena tenía múltiples factores que la hacían un hermoso momento: las bromas de Yuugo -quién era detenido por Lucas por burlarse de, según él, unos inocentes niños-, las jugarretas de Gillian, las guerras de comida que a veces tenían lugar y lo mejor de todo, las extrañas y deliciosas invenciones de Ray en la cocina.

Ese día, todo fluía igual. Las bromas eran las mismas y la comida sabía igual de deliciosa que siempre pero, por alguna razón… algo no se sentía igual.

La razón de ello era bien sabida por cada uno, aunque no se dijese públicamente.

Y es que aunque fuesen una familia, había algo que faltaba ese día. Más bien se sentía como si… faltase un _alguien_.

—_Es hoy ¿no? Es el cumpleaños del chico de la foto de Emma, de quien siempre se refiere con cariño_—preguntó Gillian a Nigel. Emma ya tenía una semana en ese estado de no parecer estar bien, pero el día de hoy, parecía estar radicalmente peor.

—_Sí. Nat me lo dijo. Todos los chicos de Grace Field parecen haberle tenido mucho cariño_—

—_Oh… todos ellos parecen verse tristes igual. Aunque Ray y Emma son los que parecen no tener ánimos de nada hoy_— le contestó la rubia, viendo a niños corretear por el pasillo en el que ella y Nigel estaban.

—_Nat me dijo que por Ray y Emma, todos ellos parecen determinados a mantenerse sonriendo. Todo por no preocuparlos_—

* * *

Emma no era estúpida. Sí, podía ser ingenua y quizás demasiado idealista pero estúpida no era. Dentro de si misma, sabía que su familia sonreía ese día para ella, así como para Ray.

Y es que aunque lo quisiese ocultar, aunque sonriese tan radiantemente como siempre… algo en ella no estaba bien ese día. _Se sentía mal, muy mal._

La primera de sus razones era su familia. Sabía que muchos de sus hermanos provenientes de Grace Field, sufrían la misma pena que ella, y aún así portaban su más grande sonrisa para verla feliz, para darle ánimos, para que no se preocupase por ellos y pensará en si misma. Los amaba tanto… eran su razón de seguir adelante.

Pero, aunque quisiese seguir sonriendo para ellos, era una fachada que no podía mantener por más tiempo.

Así que aunque la comida no tuviese sabor para ella, la comió con el mismo fervor de siempre; tomando tragos de agua gigantes para tratar de digerir la comida, que sentía ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para intentar masticar o tragar. Al terminar, no espero más y se retiró, explicando que tenía mucho sueño ese día. Nadie le creyó, pero todos fingieron hacerlo y la dejaron marchar. Y es que aunque su familia desease ayudarla con su pena, sabían que Emma era demasiado terca para aceptar un hombro y llorar; ya que siempre insistía en portar esa fachada de madre quien siempre consuela pero nunca se deja consolar.

Afortunadamente, sabía que nadie la seguiría hoy.

Camino hacia el único lugar donde sabía no había nadie, la habitación del teléfono.

Y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya habían iniciado a caer de sus mejillas.

**Norman**.

Y es que era evidente quien hacía falta en esa hermosa familia. Era Norman, quién pudo hacer dicho sueño realidad.

Si quizás y solo quizás él estuviese allí, podrían estar comiendo felices y perdices por su cumpleaños, Ray podría haber experimentado hacer un postre extraño y entre toda su familia, lo llenarían de los besos y abrazos que se merecía.

Pero no, Norman no estaba.

Se sentía _inútil_.

Se sentía inútil porque no pudo salvarlo. Se sentía inútil porque tuvo que depender de su vida para llevar a cabo su deseo. Se sentía inútil porque siempre que lo recordaba, era él quien estaba ahí con su dulce sonrisa para ella.

Cuando descubrieron el secreto, fueron sus brazos en los que encontró consuelo al saber la horrible verdad. Y aunque podía escuchar su voz quebrada y su latir arrítmico; Norman trató de controlarse para poder tranquilizarla.

Cuando lo cosecharon, Emma sabía que no deseaba morir, que no actuaba con respecto a lo que quería. Norman quería vivir y ella lo sabía, sabía que deseaba poder estar con su familia en ese momento. Sabía que la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó en ese último momento que tuvieron juntos fue uno de sus intentos más por consolarla. Sabía que aunque partió con su Serena y usual tranquilidad, Norman tenía miedo de morir. Y ella…ella no pudo hacer nada por él.

Incluso, cuando estuvo a punto de morir y cuando pensó que todo se había acabado, él tomó de su mano y la sacó de aquel oscuro abismo. Le recordó que debía seguir y que todo aún no había terminado. Incluso desde la muerte, Norman había llegado una vez más para salvarla.

¿Y ella que había hecho por él? Nada. Era una inútil. Se sentía inútil.

Norman. Siempre tallado en sus recuerdos con aquellos cálidos brazos y esa dulce sonrisa que le daba tranquilidad.

Y es que aunque también vivía por su familia… también vivía por él. Por ver todo lo que Norman debió ver, por vivir en el mundo que él quiso vivir, por sentir todo lo que él debió sentir, por reír y disfrutar con su familia como él debía hacerlo. Pero era difícil, porque aunque ya hubiese dejado de llorar, aún a veces escuchaba su voz llamándola entre los pasillos.

Sacó la foto de su bolsillo. Quien diría que sería ahora su objeto más preciado, una simple lámina que inmortalizaría el recuerdo de su más preciado amigo.

Quizás hoy, en sus sueños; tendría la dicha de poder celebrar con toda su familia el cumpleaños de Norman. Quizás hoy, en sus sueños; ella, Ray y Norman podrían abrazarse una vez más.

Pero sabía que solo sería un sueño y al despertar todo se desvanecería de nuevo.

Con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, llevo la foto a su pecho. Y rogando que quizás la escuchase, dirigió unas palabras al vacío.

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Norman_.


End file.
